Integrated circuits such as processors and memory devices reside in many computers and electronic products. Some integrated circuits store data in memory cells of a memory circuit or register file.
Some register files keep an amount of charge at a local bit line to represent a value of the data stored in a memory cell. The charge from the local bit line is susceptible to leakage. False data may occur when the charge leaks below an acceptable level. Thus, most register files have mechanisms to control the charge leakage. However, as integrated circuits are designed with smaller circuit elements such as smaller transistors, designing mechanisms to control the charge leakage in register files becomes a challenge.